User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Recovery and the truth revealed
Ken: Mmmhhhh... Yuu: Oh, is he waking up? Alisa: It seem so Ken: I'm... at... the Den? Yuu: Good morning, yeah Ken: I'm wanted, I... can't be here try to stand up Alisa: No, it's ok! hold Ken down Yuu: Yeah Ken: What? Yuu: Nova is gone and the Director is dead Ken: What... ? Yuu: Here what happen.... After telling what happen Yuu: So, that basically it Ken: ........... I swear to myself that I would destroy Aegis....... and avenge Misaka......... but I failed myself...... Alisa: Don't be like that, It's destroyed Ken: I guess you're right... The door open and Kota step in Kota: Hey guys.... Oh, Ken, you wake up! Ken: Can you guys gather everybody that were during my introduction? Yuu: Why? Ken: I wanna tell the truth about myself Yuu: Are you sure about that? Ken: Yes Yuu: Alright Yuu left the room Kota: So, Ken, how you feeling? Ken: Good but I'm feeling weak. Probably because of not eating for a few weeks Speaker: Attention to who attend for Ken's introduction, please go to the Sick Bay. Repeat... Few minutes later Shun: Good to see that you're fine Kanon: Yeah Ken: First of all, I'm sorry that I make you guys worried about me... Tatsumi: Nah, it's ok, right guys? Everybody nodded Tatsumi: I got a feeling that what ever happen, you'll still be strong Ken: Actually..... After Ken tell the truth about him Tatsumi: Man, that is a big luggage you're carrying Yuu: Do you want to take "First New-Type here" title? Ken: No, I'm just a test subject. I don't deserve it Brendan: Hey, don't that... Ken: No, it's ok Sakuya: You really shouldn't be saying that Ken: Ah, really? Sakuya: Yes, anyway it's getting pretty late Yuu: Oh yeah... I really hope you regain your strength, Ken Everybody left the room Ken: Huh? Alisa what are you doing? You should get some rest for tomorrow Alisa: I'm... sorry Ken: Hah? Alisa: For... bad mouthing you Ken: It's ok Alisa: ... really? Ken: I could care less about it. Furthermore, I decided to broke myself Alisa: .... Ken: Go get some sleep, you'll need it Alisa: You're right stand up. I hope you get well soon Ken: Thanks Few days later I leave the elevator with a big stretch Yuu: Welcome back Ken: Thanks Yuu: I asked Hibari to search a mission that would help you get back to your feet Ken: You don't need to do that... Yuu: I'm a leader now, I have to take the responsibility Ken: Leader? When you become one? Yuu: After you were wanted Ken: Huh, congrats Yuu: Haha Alisa: Leader, Hibari found a suitable mission! Yuu: Let's check it out We walk to the mission counter Hibari: There's a dozen of Ogretails and Zygote in the Subway. Watch out for Cacoon Maiden Ken: Why there only small Aragamis? Yuu: Nova's work Ken: Hmm, alright. Let's go At the City (of Mercy) God Arc: (Good to see that you're healthy) Ken: (Yeah) Yuu: Ken, we're going to split. Are you okey with this? Ken: Yeah, plus this going to make me warm up much better Yuu: good luck then Alisa: Take care Ken: See you guys later! God Arc: (Ken, I'm ready) Ken: (Alright) I went in the kill bunch of Ogretails and Zygotes Ken: strech ''That was a good warm up God Arc: (All the Aragami are weak, what's up with that?) I walk around, searching for more Aragamis Then I saw something moving in the corner of my eyes Ken: .... ''turn God Arc: (What's wrong?) Ken: (I thought I saw something, must be the heat distortion) God Arc: (Becareful then...) Ken: (I know, I know) I walk around more and there's no Aragamis at all Ken: (Those two must be killing a lot of them...) God Arc: (Don't be greedy for more kills now) Ken: (I'm just saying) I sit near the entrance to the Subway waiting for Yuu and Alisa After a few minutes, they show up Yuu: Did you get a good warm up? Ken: Yeah Yuu: Let's go back Alisa: Yes I let Yuu and Alisa leave first and I saw something moving again I ignore it and head back to the Den Category:Blog posts